Son's like their fathers
by iLoveYouStar
Summary: Edward&OC's son and Jacob&Bella's son both have fallen for the same girl. Who will win her heart?
1. Arriving

Annabelle's Point Of View.

Growing up was a blast for me. Well untill my parents moved me halfway across the country. I use to live in a small town called Forks. It was GREAT there. My two best friends Ashton , and Drake to this day live there. No hold up Drake lives on La Push reservation there. His parents Bella , and Jacob were the best let me tell you. Ashton's parents Edward , and Juliet were great too. After years of begging my mother she is finally taking letting me go back to Forks. Her friend Kamielle. A.k.a. my Aunt Kamy lives there and said she would let me stay with her. So right now I'm packing my things. My wierd mom is crying because I'm leaving , and my dad is working avioding me.

Finally a white honda appears out of the Wisconsin woods. My Aunt Kamy is here! Finally. "Ana I'm going to miss you. Be carefull PLEASE," my mother says through her tears. I give her a quick hug and a I-love-you. It's a long drive to Forks let me tell you. "Things have changed Ana let me tell you," my Aunt points out. "Okay , I'm confused. Changed?" I ask. She nods. "Drake , and Ashton don't get along anymore. It's like their mortal enemies when their near each other. Drake. That boy has a nice body , and he shows it. Let me tell you. Looks just like his dad Jacob. Ashton. Turned super pale , antisocial, and his family they've parted themselves from the town."

What my Aunt was telling me suprised me. Ashton , and Drake ALWAYS got along. What had changed? What? I would find out. Somewhere along the car ride I fell asleep. It was when my Aunt shook me awake. "Ana! Ana! Annabelle we're here!," she yells. I rubbed my eyes , and looked out the window. Forks! It looked just how I had left it. In my Aunt's yard stood a tall , muscular , dark skinned , boy. He wasn't wearing a shirt. He had the biggest smile on his face. "Who's that Aunt Kamy?" I asked. She cracked a smile. "Drake Black." Wow. I got out of the car. "Wow. Drake? You remember me right?" I asked. He ran over to me. "Annabelle! Of course I do!" He said as he pulled me into a very warm hug.

The hug seemed to last forever to me , but it looked like Drake didn't want to let go. He finally put me down. It's when a very polished black ferari pulled up. A tall , pale guy stepped out. I looked over at my Aunt. She mouthed the words 'Ashton Cullen' to me. I was about to go hug him when Drake's arm was around my waist. "Leave." Drake's voice was full of demand. Ashton walked over to us. "It's no man's land. Annabelle. I'm so glad your here," he said. "Me too. I missed you guys so much. Drake let go. Please , and now," I demanded. He unwillingly let go of me. I hugged Ashton as soon as he did.

Ashton's body felt so cold compared to Drake's body. I let go of Ashton to see both boys giving each other killer looks. "Leave," Drake demanded once more. Ashton's smile had disapeared. "It's no man's land. You know that VERY well. Just because you impinted doesn't make her your posetion," Ashton growled. They were talking things I didn't want to hear. I neatly walked into my Aunt's house. Things had changed for the good? Or bad?


	2. Secrets

Drake's Point Of View.

"Listen Leech. Beat it. You know very well she's mine," I told Ashton. Ashton simply rolled his eyes. The urge to kill him was so hard to fight. To tear , and rip him apart. "She gets a CHOICE. And you never know. She might pick me for all you know. Mutt," Ashton growled. His Power it was what I hated the most. He made you think what he wanted you too. Annabelle wasn't hear anymore. She'd left thanks to . I couldn't control myself from shaking. Screw Ashton. I ran towards the woods before I landed on all fours. Was it possible Annabelle would refuse me? What would I do if she did? SHe held me whole. Yet in a split second she could destroy everything I believed in. My stomach started growling. I didn't really want to go , but I was starving. I phased back and ran home. My mom was cooking , so I went to sit down. I'd adopted a temper ever since I was sixteen. My mother she knew my limits very well. It just sucks when your father is the Alpha of your pack. So I can't really say anything to my mom. I couldn't wait for dinner so I just grabbed some chips , and left. My mother yelled at me to come back , but I didn't.

I remember the day I first phased. It had also been the day I found out my EX best friend was a vampire. He had been turned just months ago. He was like me in a way. Frozen sixteen untill further more. His father Edward , and my Dad have mad a treaty. The leeches stay off our land , and we don't bother them. Sounded easy enough from the start. It was untill I imprinted on the girl he loves. She is mine , but he claims she isn't. We'll just see won't we.

Ashton's Point Of View.

The stupid mutt ran towards the woods. He was young of course he couldn't control his temper. It made me sick to remember we'd once had been bestfriends. Practicly brothers. Annabelle. She was the only thing on my mind. I loved her. Maybe she'll feel the same. I went home to find my mother , and father waiting for me. My grandmother Mariselle , and grandfather Ulises were also there. "What?" I asked. Their eyes hadn't left my face since I'd entered the room. "Are you an idiot Ashton!" My father demanded. "I've done nothing wrong," I defended myself. Ulises put his hand on my shoulder. "Going against Drake isn't wise. One injury caused by you would give them a reason for a war," he explained. "I didn't know. My apologizes," I said.

I had to be carefull not to loose it. It was comforting that Annabelle would attend Forks High with me. Not be near that animal that could hurt her. She was walking to school when I saw her. "C'mon I'll give you a ride," I offered. She took it. "Thanks Ashton. Your the best!" She said as she closed the door. She started at me. "What?" I asked. She smiled , and shook her head. Should I tell her what I was? Yes Ashton! Before Drake gives her the wrong idea! "Can you keep a secret Annabelle?" I asked. "Yes you know I can," She smiled. "After school go with me? I need to tell you something okay?" I asked. She smiled , and nodded.

Annabelle's Point Of View.

School Sucks. Even when it's your first day. I wanted to know what Ashton was going to tell me. I was so happy/confused he still trusted me. Finally the last bell rang. I went to meet Ashton by his car. He wasn't there. "Annabelle! Your rememeber me right?" Asked a chimed voice. " Mmm... Ashton's sister... Ariana?" I guessed. She ran up to hug me. Was the cold body thing a Cullen thing or what? "Yeah. I missed you!" She literally screamed. "Ariana. If you would excuse us?" Asked a dark voice I knew as Ashton's. She let me go , and got into he shiny SUV. Ashton opened the door for me. We drove to the main entrance of the woods. We started walking around untill he stopped. "I think it would be better if you hear this from me," He said in a serious voice.

"Remember those stories my Dad use to tell use those about the cold ones," he asked. "Vampires," I nodded. "Their physical discription," he asked. "Pale , honey eyes , and cold bodies.." I said. No. No. In those few words I'd just described Ashton. "How? When?" I mouthed. To socked to speak. "It was around three years ago. My family offered me the choice after my cancer was beating me. I said yes. Because I wanted to keep living. So now I live a lie. I shouldn't tell you this. But remember the Quileute legends?" He asked. I nodded. "Drake got his part. Like you use to say. OverSized Dog." I couldn't believe this. Where his words true? (.) "Are you afraid?" Ashton whispered. "No. I'm not afraid," I snapped. "The world of danger you're about to enter if you stay here. It has consequences you might not be prepared for," he said with serious eyes. "I don't care," I said. Or did I?


	3. Boyssss

Annabelle-

I sat on my bed that night looking at my old childhood photos. When we were all human I guess you could say. I wished so badly I could fall asleep , and pretend this wasn't real I just knew it wasn't. Yet I saw the prove right infront of my eyes. Ashton had told me the truth. But , there was still Drake to face. Werewolf. The word kept running through my head. The truth was ever since I saw Drake I found it hard to be away from him. Why?

I turned the light off , and went to sleep. Maybe this was a dream. It sure would be better.

Ashton-

After I dropped Annabelle home I ran to see my Mom.

"Mom! Momma! Madre! Mommy!" I screamed.

"What Ashton?" My Mom asked putting her book down.

I jumped next to her on the couch , and looked at her seriously.

"Can you see Anna?" I asked.

She look foward a minute , and looked back at me.

"Yes ," was her reply.

I bit my lip. She saw her , but for how long?

"Son," she took my hands. "If it's ment to be then it will happen. I PROMISE," she smiled.

I had to hope she was right.

Annabelle was my world without her I would die. Literally..

Ariana came running down the staires.

"Ashton your back!" She smiled.

I got up from the couch , and nodded.

"You see me here don't you? I asked sarcasticly.

"Hahah hilarious. Well how was-," she barly asked.

I cut her off. " I don't wanna talk about me," I spit out.

Drake-

I had just ran my patrol , and I was now around Annabelle's house.

I could hear her , smell her , and see her. Her slim body , thick straight black hair , blue eyes , dark skin , and perfect teeth.

She was on her computer. I could see what she was doing from my seat on this tree. I had to tell her. The pull was to strong. It was. I couldn't live another moment being far away from her anymore.

I let out a frustrated breath. She was still sitting at her computer like a zombie. I could go up her window , and what? Freak her out. Smart idea. Why not.

So following my stupid mind I threw stones at her window.

"Annabelle!" I shouted.

"Drake? I I wanted to talk to yyou ccoomee upp?" She said. She was cold I could tell.

She tiptoed downstaires , and opened the door for me. I followed her upstaires , and went into her small purple room.

She was wearing shorts , and a tanktop. God kill me now.

She sat on her bed , and signaled me to sit beside her.

"I want to talk to you," she let out biting her lip.

Why was she nervous?

"About?" I asked.

"W- A-. I don't know how to start," she admitted.

"You can talk to me about anything Annie you know that," I smiled at her.

"Drake your one of my besfriends so here goes," She sighed.

"Shot," I encouraged her.

"Ashton... Told me... About V- Vampires. He basiclly told me the whole cake," she informed me. She met my eyes , and started playing with my hand. She must of liked the comforte of the warmness of my body , because she didn't let go of my hand.

I bit my tongue with so much anger that I tasted blood in my mouth.

"He said you had your own frosting to add to that cake," she asked with corious eyes.

"I-... You remember those stories about werewolves that my Dad , and grandfather use to tell me... When cold ones come near," was all I got out before she cut me off.

"Werewolves appear," she finished. I nodded.

"The discription was?" I asked her.

"Warm body , tall , and muscular. Just. Like. You," she whispered looking at me.

I was could reject me so easily right now. To my suprise she didn't freak out like other imprints had when they had found out about us being werewolves.

"You accept me?" I asked her.

"If I accept vampire boy , then I have to accept werewolf boy too," she smiled.

I smiled back , and puller her into a huge hug. I would wait , and tell her about the imprint later...

We talked for about an hour before we ran out of conversation. My eyes scanned her room to find soccer equitment.

"You playin' soccer?"I asked her.

"Yeah my Dad kind of forced me into it when I left here. Since then I got really use to it , and it's hard not to play," she said.

I smiled at her. That night was one of the best of my life let me tell you.

I left her around one , and went home to recieve punishment from my Mom. I didn't really care though.

Annabelle-

That morning I woke up to rain. Great. I got my soccer things ready for a Saturday practice. My first one as a Lady Sparks at Forks High.

My Aunt Kamy drove me to the little soccer field. I climbed out , and ran into the gym where I found Ashton , and Ariana along with my team.

Maybe Ariana was playing. Huhhu.

Ashton , and Ariana came over to me like magnets.

"Hey Anna," they greeted me.

"Hey guys," was my reply.

"Ladies! On the field!" The coach demanded. Gosh it was freakin' raining out there!

I groaned , and headed outside.. Ashton , and Ariana went outside but with umbrellas.

I felt kind of embarrased to train in front of Ashton. Okay , what the freak is wrong with me?

"Six laps around , then to the field," the coach ordered. I ran my laps around the soccer field. I was really soaked , and to top it off I got to be goalie for muddy soccerballs.

After practice Ashton walked up to me with Ariana by his side. He shot her a 'get lost' look . She rolled her eyes , and walked away.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I've been better," I grunted.

He laughed , and handed me a towel. After that he look me out for a fun day. After all he was my friend , but in the back of my head I missed Drake , and it seamed wrong since I was with Ashton. Yet being with Ashton made me so nervous it was silly...


	4. They Said

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story in a long time,but I've had very bad writer's block for this one.. (: Just don't give up on me. Please.**

**Drake-**

**I never thought being away from your imprint could be so painfull that the pain could turn physical. Today I was walking around the beach with my cousin Daniel (Quil's Son) just talking. **

**"This imprint thing is so messed up dude," I told him.**

**"I like the idea of imprinting, but it just sounds like a big problem to me," he said. **

**"I just hope she doesn't reject me," I said.**

**He took a heavy breath, and scratched the back of his head.**

**"So like what are you going to do if she goes with Ashton?" He asked.**

**"I- don't know," I honestly said.**

**He counted his fingers , and looked over at the ocean.**

**"What are you doing?" I asked.**

**"Nothing. Just couting the imprints," he told me.**

**"There's Nataly, Selene, and Jenna," I said.**

**"Alex's Nataly, Chris' Selene, my brother Dominic's Jenna, and **_**Drake's Annabelle**_**," he finished looking at me.**

**"I just hope it works out," I told him.**

**Ashton-**

**I've been spending alot of time with Anna, and it's been the best. I just can't imagine loosing her to a stupid dog. She's my life. **

**I caught up to her before she reached her last class.**

**"Hey Anna. What are you doing after school?" I asked. **

**"I'm going to La Push," she smiled at me.**

**"Why?" I asked.**

**"Because, I want to?" She looked at me confused.**

**"I thought you had plans with Ariana," I told her.**

**"I called her , and cancled," she told me. **

**I couldn't even smile.**

**"Anne, you know those 'werewolves' are dangerous. How can you go back there?" I asked here.**

**"How can I hang out with a vampire? I ask myself that everyday," she hissed at me.**

**She was stubborn, and I knew I'd never win.**

**"Be careful," I told while I watched her walk into her class.**

**Annabelle-**

**I get that Ashton, and Drake are mortal enemies, but when they involve me I hate it. I just want to be friends like the old times.**

**I wish they understood.**

**The final bell rang, and I made my way outside. It wasn't raining that bad so I started to walk home. I put my thin sweater's hoodie on, and looked ahead. I clutched my binder, and got lost in thought. **

**After half an hour I could see my Aunt's house. I saw a black ford there. That meant one thing, and one thing only. Drake was here. I could feel the smile on my face. The same smile that came when Ashton made me blush.**

**When I walked in the door I saw Drake standing watching the door way. As soon as I stepped in he pulled me into a hug. Gosh, he was so warm. I loved it.**

**"Annie, you could of called. I would've gone to pick you up," he smiled at me. **

**"It's okay. I enjoy the 'scenary'," I sarastcily said.**

**"Haha, sure. C'mon let's go," he told me while pulling on my arm.**

**"Sure," I told him. I hadn't expected to drive down with him, but I didn't mind. Then again I could see through his white long sleeved polo shirt.**

**'Ugh, we're just FRIENDS! Start acting like it!' My mind hissed at me. **

**I put my things away, and followed him to his truck. **

**"Why do you have such a big truck?" I asked.**

**He smiled while he started to drive.**

**"Don't you remember? I have three other siblings. There had to be many seats," he smiled.**

**"Ohh? I only know Paige, " I said. **

**"You left when Paige was a baby. Now there's Allison, and Carly. My worst nightmares," he joked.**

**"Your eighteen right?" I asked.**

**"Um, Yeah. Paige is ten, Allison is seven, and Carly is four," he smiled.**

**"Haha, your the only boy. Probably spoiled," I joked.**

**"Hey, don't be jealous," he smiled.**

**I smiled, and looked out the window. It was so easy being with Drake.**

**"Will your sisters, and parents be there?" I asked.**

**"Maybe. Well if you don't mind?" He asked.**

**"No," I told.**

**We finally made it to his house where it wasn't that wet. **

**He opened my door, and led the way inside his house. **

**His family was there.**

**"Hi Annabelle. Look at you all grown up now. You can call me Bella," his Mom smiled.**

**"Hi," I said.**

**"Just call me Jacob. It's no biggy. You remember Paige right? You left when she was just weeks old. Now there's two more girls," Jacob smiled.**

**The three girls looked alot like Drake, but their faces were different.**

**"Hi girls," I told them.**

**The little one Carly didn't look happy, but Paige and Allison looked happy.**

**Carly reached for Drake who picked her up at once. **

**We made small talk before Drake invited me to walk. We headed outside, and took the short path.**

**"I missed La Push. It's been such a long time," I said while a smile appeared on my face.**

**"You should come down more," he smiled.**

**"I can't. I have school, soccer, work, and chores,"I told him.**

**"My cousin plays," he said.**

**"Who is she?" I asked.**

**"Connie Meraz," he told me.**

**"Are you joking! That girl hates me," I told me.**

**"Why?" He asked.**

**"I don't know, but sorry that just won't work out," I said.**

**"Could you try? For ... me please Annie?" He pleaded.**

**"Why not," I told him. **

**He was just so exited that he dragged me to her house.**

**She was standing outside with a guy who I supposed that was her brother Chris. **

**"Hey dude. C'mon let's go walk," Drake told Chris. They started to walk off, and looked over at Connie. **

**She didn't say anything, and I didn't either. **

**She didn't like me I could tell. Finally after fifteen minutes I left. It took me an hour to walk, but that just didn't matter. I made it home, and took a shower. **

**Ashton texted me soon after. **

**Ashton'Wanna work on projects tonight?'**

**Me'Why not;'**

**Ashton'I'll be right over (:'**

**I waited for him with such anxiety.**

**He finally showed up at my room, and we began to work.**

**"Tell me about your day," he asked me.**

**"I went to see Drake, and saw his family. What did you do?" I asked.**

**"I helped Ariana decorate her room," he told me.**

**"That's sweet of you. Ya'know to help your sister," I smiled.**

**"Ha, I guess," he smiled.**

**"What are you going to do tomorrow?" I asked.**

**"Um, I was going to ask you if you wanted to go somewhere. Well since your still 'new' here," he joked.**

**"Yeah poor little Annabelle," I said sarcasticly.**

**"Then it's settled! We're going to Seattle tomorrow," he smiled.**


End file.
